<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and they didnt tell anyone about their red rom by g0ryG0dhead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394987">and they didnt tell anyone about their red rom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryG0dhead/pseuds/g0ryG0dhead'>g0ryG0dhead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BTW, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meteorstuck, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Not A Lot Of Plot, Oneshot, and hide their relationship from everyone?, and kiss, i tried to write fluff i promise, oh also kind of implied past abuse but very brief!!, they just kind of make oatmeal, they kiss at the end, they... they are lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryG0dhead/pseuds/g0ryG0dhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are scared of telling anyone on the meteor about their matespritship, so they try to cover it up. Terribly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and they didnt tell anyone about their red rom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this.. is the first thing im posting to ao3.. uhm i hope you enjoy reading it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lifting a finger from the thick, disheveled locks of Karkat’s hair, Dave tugged away, small yawns seeping into the warm air in the room. He glanced at his lover curled into the heavy comforters. </p><p>Dave rubbed crust from his eyes and gazed over at the lamp atop the nightstand that was still emitting light. It’s dim. The meteor they live on doesn’t have any natural light. It tempted Dave to lay back in the bed and let slumber embrace him and hold his boyfriend closer than sleep would hold himself.  </p><p>As soon as he saw the alarm, he huffed and dismissed the temptation. Dave looked back and smiled, amused seeing an open book with a crumpled up bookmark askew to the side. Karkat read before bed, fell asleep before finding a place to stop.</p><p>It won’t be as amusing for Karkat, who has lost his place in his book. Dave picked up the bed, careful not to stir the sleeping troll. He is glad Karkat is getting the sleep he needs tonight. He knows how painful Karkat’s insomnia can get. Dave would hate to wake him.</p><p>Dave put the book onto the nightstand. He intended to go to the kitchen to make dinner. Assuming Karkat would be up soon, hungry from skipping yesterday’s dinner to snuggle.</p><p>He stepped out of his room on alert. Childhood conditioning. Dave doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to relax in open areas like the meteor. That was for the best, though. A murderous clown troll living the vents which led to each hall and room is distressing, and letting his guard down isn’t the best idea.</p><p>“Hello, brother.” Dave jerked at the sudden voice. He twisted around to his sister with a gentle smirk on her face.</p><p>Dave groaned, “What do you want, Rose?” He was not prepared for his sister’s absurd, and quite frankly, intrusive questioning. He is hungry and Karkat would be too when he woke.</p><p>She gestured to the door Dave had left. If anyone else had seen this, they’d assume Rose was just giving a weird greeting, but this action made Dave want to tear his hair out and hurl all over the floor.</p><p>“I want nothing. Fear not, brother.” Rose spoke, quirking her eyebrows as if she’s confused on why Dave was annoyed so early into their conversation. “I merely wanted to congratulate you on moving rooms. What made you decide on this one, hm?”</p><p>“Do we have to do this? This is a wrenching punishment that I don’t deserve. And I’ll have you know, I was just hanging out with my bro while he was reading me a bed-time story, as friends do, I nodded off like a baby. Uncontrollable.”</p><p>“Dave, what are you mumbling about?” Karkat cracked open the door, his groggy hand sliding from the doorknob. He peeked over at Rose, who was still smirking at Dave and pointing at the door suggestively. His eyes widened momentarily. “Because it’s shitting annoying. This is why I don’t invite you over to my fucking respiteblock.”</p><p>Rose peered at Dave with the same knowing glance. “Yes, Dave. You really shouldn’t disturb Karkat’s peaceful slumbering.” She looked over at Karkat with deceitful surprised eyes, “And Karkat, may I comment on how lovely your sweater is?”</p><p>“I’d prefer you keep the shit you think in your ignorance shaft and shove it back through your waste chute.” Karkat gritted his teeth, tugging at the red pullover Dave had lent him back when he had been washing his jumper</p><p>“I understand. I’ll go chat with our dearest Kanaya. Perhaps gossip?” Rose waved and patted Dave’s shoulder as she left.</p><p>“Whatever.” Karkat rolled his eyes, slamming the door to his bedroom. </p><p>Dave watched as Rose walked off to the common room. As soon as she turned a corner, Dave opened the door to Karkat’s room once again.</p><p>Karkat turned, “I’m going to change out of your sweater.” His face flushed with embarrassment. </p><p>“Dude, you can keep it. If it mattered that much, I’d ask for it back. Or just alchemize a new one.” Dave shrugged. He was glad Karkat was turned away, or Karkat would see how red Dave is. </p><p>They had been in a matespritship for a few months already and had slept in the same bed together even earlier. They shared plentiful movie nights and snuggles, but yet, Dave still got flustered over the simple thought of sharing hoodies.</p><p>It’s like every fourteen-year-old girl’s dream to wear her hunk boyfriend’s hoodie. Dave wonders if Karkat had the same concept back on Alternia. Dave is sure Karkat had dabbled in enough cheesy fanfiction and rom coms to have come across the cliche, though.</p><p>Karkat had tugged on his usual thick and over-sized jumper and turned to Dave. “Can we go to the meal block now?”</p><p>Dave gestured to the door, “Ladies first.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Karkat grabbed Dave’s hand and dragged him into the hallways. They both hated PDA, but everyone would be in the common room or in the kitchen eating, anyway.</p><p>Dave is glad Karkat had started eating meals with him recently. When they first started dating and Dave suggested they ate together in Karkat’s room, Karkat shut the idea down quickly. </p><p>He told Dave, “You’ll spill your stew all over my fucking bed.” and “I don’t want to watch you eat, gross,” but Dave talked him into eating with him after he walked into Karkat’s room while he was eating cereal or something.</p><p>Still, Dave wasn’t convinced Karkat ate enough, so he’s glad Karkat and him don’t separate for meals often.</p><p>Before they turned the corner to the kitchen, their hands pulled apart. </p><p>“Sup, Terezi.” </p><p>“Hello, Dave!” Terezi paused from her plate and sniffed. “Is Karkitty with you?” </p><p>“You know it.”</p><p>She snickered and leaned forward to the two boys, “Awe, of course, he is. How cute!”</p><p>Karkat groaned absurdly loud, earning a chuckle from both Terezi and Dave. “Wow, Terezi! We all are laughing our fucking asses off!”</p><p>Dave swayed to the fridge. After taking a peek at the pooling green liquid and what… seemed to be bugs in Terezi’s bowl, he decided he would make himself something different to eat. </p><p>Both he and Karkat would eat the same meal, and personally, Dave didn’t want Karkat to have another half-assed cereal dinner. He would even go as low to make oats for the troll.</p><p>“Actually, Karkat, I’m laughing quite hard. Do you hear that? Harr harr harr. That is me laughing at your uncontrollable rage and obvious redrom with a specific Strider in the room.” </p><p>Dave tensed with his stacked bowls and an awkwardly tall container of oatmeal. “Come on, Tez.”</p><p>“You two make it so obvious, though! How can I ignore this? It reeks, Strider! Reeks!” Terezi arched to Karkat and sniffed, “Karkat. Why don’t you just tell us already?” She gripped Karkat’s jumper in her free hand, “I can smell it on you! Stop this suffering and tell everyone!”</p><p>Karkat grunted. “Fine, whatever! Dave and I have been in a matespritship for the past few months! Happy, now? I hope so because now we’re going to make out with each other in the common room like Lalonde and Kanaya.”</p><p>“Wow! Can I watch?” Terezi shouted, getting pushed away by Karkat, face scrunched up in disgust.</p><p>“You can’t fucking watch anything.” </p><p>Aside from the bickering trolls, was a stunned Dave, still standing in the fridge's opening. He had nearly dropped the glass bowls. </p><p>Terezi turned, “Are you okay, Dave?”</p><p>“Nah, yeah. I’m good. The best.” He shrugged Terezi away. “Just making some hearty oats for me and Karkat. How else will he grow big and strong if he’s only eating microwaved pizza rolls and cereal for dinner?”</p><p>“Dave, look. I’m sorry for-”</p><p>“I said it’s fine, dude. Where making this happen.” Dave finally kicked the fridge shut and set the bowls and oats on the counter next to Karkat.</p><p>Terezi quickly scampered out of the kitchen, her bowl of soupish liquid spilling onto the floor after every few steps. Dave could hear her shout, “Guys! You will not believe this!” from the common room.</p><p>“Dave? Was that ok of me to say?” Karkat slouched, reaching out to fumble with the hem of his sweater. He looked down to see Dave scrambling with the oats, making them as quickly as possible.</p><p>He looked to Karkat, re-situating his hands into his pockets. “Sure, dude. They definitely knew already. I’m not even going to exaggerate on that one. Just because I shit and piss my pants over something like that, doesn’t mean I expect you to. We’ve already talked about how frustrating Rose’s tormenting was. Cruel, by the way. Anyway, It’s chill”</p><p>Karkat raised his eyebrow, “Yeah?” His voice rasped. </p><p>“Hell yeah.” </p><p>Dave turned back to the bowls, popping them swiftly into the microwave and turning back to Karkat. “Wanna make out?”</p><p>Stretching his arms out, Karkat nodded.</p><p>It took nothing for Dave to step over to Karkat, quickly lifting on top of his toes to meet Karkat’s lips. Karkat pulled him close by his hoodie and wrapped his legs around Dave. There wasn’t much preamble to the kiss. Perhaps it was just built up tension and a romantic opening.</p><p>Dave held the sides of Karkat’s face, letting his fingers slip into Karkat’s hair like he had when he was asleep. They stayed there for a solid thirty seconds, kissing gently and letting stress melt into each other.</p><p>A sudden beep from the microwave jerked them both away from each other.</p><p>“Karkat, I don’t think I mind you telling Tez about our relationship.” He turned and pulled the steamy bowls of oats out of the microwave. “I shouldn’t of pussy-footed around it for so long.”</p><p>“It’s ok, Dave. I understand. Even though I think your human society and its roles are idiotic and written by some pretentious and bigoted bulge wipes.” Karkat smiled softly, “I know it’s hard to escape the pressure from the society you grew up with. No matter how stupid they are.” </p><p>“Thanks. Here you go, bro. Wanna head back to your room?” Dave watched Karkat hop down from the counter with a soft ‘hupf.’ “We could watch your shitty movies?”</p><p>Karkat pressed his side against Dave’s, “I’d really like to.”</p><p>“I know you do. " Dave then kissed the top of Karkat’s head, swinging a hand over his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>